A Couple?
by midnight87
Summary: A Couple? is the sequel to A friend. A Couple? is a short oneshot talking about what happened after Kagome and Inuyasha kissed. If you plan to read this then you should read A Friend first


Inuyasha kissed Kagome and she kissed him back. He finally pulled away and looked at her.

_I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes_

Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha, slowly opening her eyes. "What was that for?" he asked.

_I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows_

Kagome's face heated up as she realized what she did. She looked any and everywhere but at Inuyasha.

_I'm staring at my feet my checks are turning red_

_'Oh great' _Inuyasha thought, _'She regrets kissing me. Well of course she would.' _

_I'm searching for the words inside my head Cause I'm feeling nervous _

Even though he wanted to kiss her it was wrong, and he knew that now. She didn't want that and now everything was going to be weird between them.

_Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it_

He watched Kagome fiddle around with her hair and hands. He looked away and stared up at the ceiling.

_You're worth it Yeah_

What was he going to do? He just took advantage of his best friend. Didn't he? He kissed her after she broke up with her boyfriend. He wanted a relationship and she just wanted to ease the pain of her broken heart.

_If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

What was he going to do? He had to fix it.

_Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight_

"Uh…Kagome, listen about that…" he paused. What about it? Sure it was wrong but he couldn't say that he didn't want it to happen.

_If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down_

"You just broke up with Koga…and I shouldn't have kissed you back. I'm sorry." He watched her and could of sworn he saw hurt flash through her eyes

_On one knee marry me today_

Did he hurt her? All he said was that he was sorry for taking advantage of her, unless he didn't and she had actually wanted to kiss him, because she liked him.

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

That was possible right? "Do you really regret having kissed me back?" she asked in a sad, quiet, voice.

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_

"Kagome it's not that I didn't want to kiss you." Inuyasha said blushing, "It's just that you didn't really want to kiss me_." _

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and he could feel his heart break. Her eyes looked so sad and he could see that her eyes were filling up with tears again.

_If it ain't coming out we're not going anywhere_

"What are you talking about Inuyasha, if I didn't want to kiss you then I wouldn't have." She said. Inuyasha smiled and wiped away a tear that escaped from Kagome's eyes.

_So why can't I just tell you that I care Cause I'm feeling nervous_

Inuyasha shook his head sadly, side to side. "No Kagome, you just broke up with Koga. You just wanted to ease your pain."

_Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it_

Kagome shook her head furiously. Tears flew from her eyes and ran down her face, dripping onto her shirt.

_You're worth it, Yeah_

"You got it all wrong Inuyasha." She tried to explain, but he pressed a finger to her mouth, stopping her words.

_If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

"It's okay Kagome. I understand what you're going through. You don't have to explain."

_Be with you every night_ _Am I squeezing you too tight_

But he didn't understand! She loved him!

_If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down_

Who cares if she's only 16? Who cares if she only just realized that she even thought of him as a guy?

_On one knee marry me today_

Love was love.

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled. He did the right thing, even if his heart was aching.

_What's wrong with my tongue these words keep slipping away_

He watched as Kagome shook her head and looked up at him with determined eyes.

_I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

"Inuyasha you need to listen to me. Yeah, I just broke up with Koga but I-"

_Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect_

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and brought her tightly to his chest so that he was hugging her, stopping her words.

_Cause I know you're worth it you're worth it_

Kagome was speechless. What was he doing?

_Yeah, Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

"Kagome listen to me. I don't care if you don't like me as anything more then a friend." Inuyasha said.

_If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

But she did want to be with him! She loved him for god's sake! And if he would give her a second she'd tell him.

_Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight_

She struggled out of his grip and looked him in the eye. She saw that he was about to say something but she wasn't about to let him.

_If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down_

She pressed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him stiffen at first, but he relaxed and kissed her back.

_On one knee marry me today_

After all he had just said, about how wrong he thought it was, he still kissed her back.

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

One day they'd think about what the future held in store for them, but until then Kagome just wanted to say one thing. She pulled away and looked into his golden orbs. "I'm over him." She said, finishing her earlier sentence. "And, I love you, Inuyasha."

_These things I'll never say_

* * *

I added this one-shot as a sequel to "A friend" because I got a review asking me what Inuyasha was going through. So I decided I'd add another one-shot saying what he was going through. The italics are "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. And the song is meant to go along with Kagome's feelings, not Inuyasha's. But this is the last addition to "A friend" because it was only supposed to be a one-shot and now I've finished explaining everything. At least I hope so. I also want to thank all my reviewers from "A friend" Till Next Time…


End file.
